El día para rendirse no es hoy
by Dzeta
Summary: Descendió al Infierno por él, caminó la Tierra a su lado, y ahora... esto. ONE SHOT situado en la parte final del 7x23–Survival of the Fittest. No contiene spoilers de la octava temporada.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Supernatural, ni ninguno de los personajes protagonistas de este fanfic me pertenecen.

**Warnings: **Para quienes aún no han mirado la finale de la séptima temporada, éste one shot está situado en la parte final del 7x23 – Survival of the Fittest (no contiene spoilers de la octava temporada)

**Dedicatoria: **Para ti, querida Daia Black (llega un poquitito tarde pero va con muchísimo cariño ;D)

**El día para rendirse (no es hoy).**

El momento transcurre en un suspiro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, ocurre tan rápido que, cuando ya está sumergido en una densa, profunda y escalofriante oscuridad, él todavía puede ver la brillante luz blanca que llenaba el laboratorio de Sucrocorp, resplandeciendo nítida ante sus ojos. Desconcertado, se siente aterrizar sobre suelo fangoso. Sus pies trastabillan y él se esfuerza en conservar el equilibrio para no caer mientras parpadea confundido varias veces.

No sabe qué ha ocurrido. No sabe en donde está.

Todo lo que recuerda es a Dick Roman frente a él, con aquella estaca atravesándole el cuello, temblando en medio de ondas que vibraban con fuerza mientras crecían cada vez más, y estallando al final convirtiéndose en pútrido pringue negro y viscoso. Después de la explosión todo se volvió oscuridad y desconcierto, y luego…

Luego este lugar.

_¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde estoy? _se pregunta cuando un hedor a sangre y a carne podrida hiere su olfato sin piedad alguna.

Entre la oscuridad, intenta fijar la mirada en un punto concreto tratando desesperadamente de ubicarse, a pesar de que sus ojos no se han adaptado del todo a la negrura que domina el pavoroso entorno, mira a su alrededor aprensivamente, buscando… _¡Dean!, ¿dónde está Dean?… _y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el cazador no haya tenido la misma suerte que él y se encuentre en un lugar mejor. Pero esa fuerte, extraña, inexplicable, amada y, a veces, dolorosa conexión que lo mantiene unido a él desde aquel día en el que lo sacó del infierno, le dice que no, que Dean también está ahí, y que tiene que encontrarlo _pronto_ porque hay _algo_ en ese ambiente frío y hediondo, _algo_ en ese cielo negro desgarrado en furiosos tonos rojizos, que no le da buena espina.

_¿Qué es este lugar?..._

Desesperados, sus ojos buscan a Dean mientras, alertas, el resto de sus sentidos se enfocan en tratar de saber qué clase de lugar es ese. En la distancia, sumidos entre la neblina y la oscuridad, ve lo que parecen ser arboles (lo sabe porque puede distinguir sus ramas largas y torcidas enredadas unas con otras), también escucha un rumor de agua fluyendo muy cerca de donde él está.

_Tal vez este lugar solo es un bosque y nada más _piensa … _Y ese olor tan desagradable debe ser provocado por el cadáver en descomposición de algún animal_.

Decide que la prioridad es encontrar a Dean, así que cierra los ojos un instante concentrándose en esa conexión que le une a él, llamándolo desde el centro de su propio ser. Dean está muy cerca, Castiel lo sabe porque el brillo de su alma fulgura con mucha fuerza en el extremo opuesto de ese lazo invisible que les une. Siente su respiración reposada y en calma, lo que le indica que está inconsciente. _Seguramente el gran impacto de la explosión lo ha desmayado. Debo darme prisa en llegar a él_. Cuando el ángel abre los ojos ya sabe hacia donde ir. Está a punto de extender las alas y echar a volar en busca de su amigo, pero su instinto (que no se fía en absoluto de ese ambiente desconocido) lo hace cambiar de opinión. Comienza a caminar a paso raudo pero lo más cautelosamente posible, vigilando de reojo su alrededor, esperando al mismo tiempo comprobar que sí, que ese lugar es un bosque solitario y nada más. Pero, conforme avanza cubriendo el irregular terreno, comprende que aquello es mucho más que un simple bosque porque el color del cielo ha virado repentinamente de esos furiosos tonos rojizos a encrespados tintes violáceos, porque ese hedor a sangre y carne podrida que flota en el aire es cada vez más denso e insoportable, y porque a lo lejos, moviéndose entre la neblina y la negrura horrenda que llena los recovecos de los arboles, hay varios pares de ojos brillando en rojo sangre, acechándolo.

_No, no puede ser._

Le basta percibir el aire hediondo, le basta ver ese cielo desgarrado en colores violentos y ese rojo sangre brillando en los ojos de esos monstruos para llenarse de un profundo desasosiego porque _sabe _qué son esas enormes bestias que amenazan cada uno de sus pasos, _sabe_ qué pretenden. Lo están cazando, así como se cazan mutuamente. Y es esa certeza (junto con la horrible e intensa inquietud que le provoca) lo que le grita qué es ese sobrecogedor lugar.

_Maldito Crowley. Mil veces maldito._

Todo ha sido una trampa. Crowley y su ponzoñosa sangre mezclada con ese hechizo no solo ha hecho caer a Dick Roman de cabeza en el mismísimo purgatorio, sino también a ellos. Lleno de ira, Castiel aprieta el paso pero la manada de monstruos que lo acechan hace lo mismo y el ángel tiene que aminorar su veloz carrera (y sus ansias de extender las alas para volar hacia Dean) por temor a que esas horrorosas bestias sobrenaturales se lancen sobre él y lo desgarren antes de que siquiera logre alcanzar a su amigo. Un miedo inexorable oprime su corazón de ángel cuando Castiel piensa en Dean porque, si hay alguien a quien esas bestias seguramente ansían despedazar una y otra vez durante toda la eternidad, ese es Dean Winchester, el cazador responsable de sus _vacaciones_ perpetuas en el purgatorio.

No va a dejarles. Hará _todo_ por evitar que esas bestias lo dañen. Porque ninguno de los dos pertenecen ahí. Dean menos aún.

Cuando al fin Castiel da con él, esos monstruos están muchísimo más cerca. Merodean a su alrededor, entre los arboles de ramas torcidas y la neblina, sin atreverse aún a atacar y Castiel se queda de pie muy cerca de Dean, quien yace inconsciente sobre el fango. El ángel empuña su espada bajo la manga de la gabardina, dispuesto a pelear si es necesario mientras llama a su amigo con voz firme pero cautelosa.

-Despierta –dice, sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor.

Dean abre los ojos. Parpadeando confundido se incorpora despacio.

-Bien –aprueba Castiel- Necesitamos salir de aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta el cazador, mirando en torno suyo.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que le ganamos a Dick…

-¿Y a dónde iría una vez muerto? –suelta Castiel, tratando de hacer que Dean comprenda mucho más rápidamente que él, qué es ese lugar.

Dean parece comprenderlo enseguida, pero no se atreve a creerlo.

-Espera –dice- ¿Me estás diciendo que..?

-Cada alma aquí es un monstruo -interrumpe el ángel, apresurando las explicaciones mientras Dean mira aprensivamente los alrededores- Aquí es donde vienen para cazarse mutuamente durante toda la eternidad.

-¿Estamos en el purgatorio? -Castiel aparta la mirada sin responder y Dean lo entiende al fin- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Ahora los ojos azules del ángel sí se clavan durante un momento en el rostro angustiado del cazador.

El ángel lo mira, ve su inquietud y su miedo, y no puede evitar pensar que junto a ese cazador ha pasado por _demasiadas_ cosas… Descendió al Infierno por él, caminó la Tierra a su lado, y ahora esto. Castiel sabe que desde el principio su relación no ha sido fácil, que ambos se han equivocado muchas veces, que ni él ni Dean son de buena suerte, que esta lucha contra la oscuridad nunca ha sido sencilla para ninguno de los dos y que ahora tampoco lo será… Por eso, reconociendo que todo eso los tiene envueltos en un manto de pura fragilidad, dice:

-Me temo que es mucho más probable que nos rompan en mil pedazos…

Sin embargo, Castiel también sabe que, a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido para ambos, de una forma o de otra, _siempre_ han logrado salir adelante juntos (aún cuando ninguno de los dos son de buena suerte). Y no será diferente esta vez. Sólo tienen que mantenerse juntos, sólo tienen que seguir creyendo uno en el otro (aunque no siempre sea fácil) y todo irá bien. Además, le aseguró que estaría con él, que haría lo mejor que pudiera por limpiar el desastre que había creado, y eso es lo que hará. Y lo hará por él mismo, pero también por Dean. Especialmente _por Dean_.

_He descendido al infierno por ti. He caminado la Tierra junto a ti. Si ahora tengo que andar el Purgatorio a tu lado, que así sea_ piensa Castiel mientras sigue mirándolo.

Aquellos aterradores monstruos se acercan cada vez más a ellos, y justo cuando Dean gira la cabeza al escuchar detrás de él un gruñido amenazador, el ángel, empuñando con mucha más fuerza su espada bajo la manga de la gabardina, se prepara para la inevitable pelea que tendrán que librar.

Porque Castiel sabe que el día para rendirse no es hoy.

**N.A. ¡Acepto REVIEWS de todos los colores y sabores!**

**Por cierto, para aquellos que siguen "Algo más que sólo amistad" que sepan que no lo he dejado. Voy leeeeeenta pero voy (es que las escenas de ducha no son sencillas xD) **


End file.
